The Truth Behind The Darkness
by James Evans
Summary: One Shot! The Truth Behind the Darkness that remained after Harry defeated Voldemort comes to light. Prophecies completed, mysteries solved, revenge dealt and friends are finally reunited...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author: James Evans

The Truth Behind The Darkness

Hogwarts was the setting. Darkness was the reason. Truth was the cause. Harry Potter was the person. He was coming for revenge. He had found out about the truth behind the darkness. About how, during the war, he wasn't allowed to have any life. _The Prophecy_ - It all made sense to him now. Neither can live while the other survives. He got married - to Ginny Weasley - but then an attack on his house, while he was at work, killed her. Rouge Death Eaters were blamed over it. That was because Severus Snape was seen there.

As soon as Harry had finished the war - so he thought - Albus Dumbledore had appeared. He had explained that he did not die due to Snapes curse. It wasn't an Avada Kedavra, he claimed, it was just a pain numbing charm so that once he had fell off the tower, he could survive. Nobody allowed Snape to return as he commited atrocities after that incident - not that he tried to come back. Neither could he be tracked, and it all made sense now.

It had all seemed to inconvenient - Why, even after Thomas Marvalo Riddle had died, he couldn't live. First Year - The most evil wizard breaking into Hogwarts. Second Year - A Basilisk. Dumbledore was supposed to be the smartest wizard, yet a mere witch like Hermione Granger found out what was doing it - she had died with Ginny, together they took down Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Third Year - Well, an innocent convict - his Godfather - conveniently being, more or less, allowed to enter the school, Dumbledore was the Headmaster, and he claimed to know everything that happened around in his school.

Well, the fourth year, what a mess. The tri-wizard tournament, Death Eaters, Voldemort's Rebirth and Cedrics Death. Admittingly, Cedrics death wasn't apart of his plans. But still, it fitted in with them. Then the fifth year - The Department of Mysteries and The Prophecy. Nothing more to be said about that. All going according to Dumbledores plans. His fight with Voldemort to "protect" Harry.

Sixth Year, this is where it got fishy. His fabricated Death. Him not believing Harry at all. Even the Horcrux lies. The horcrux's were fake. The memory from Horus Slughorn was fake. The memory had complex magics put on to make a simlpe question about the chamber of secrets seem like a question about Horcruxes. Then things going on behind Dumbledore's back. Anyway. Then it gets interesting. His seventh Year. The end of the supposed war. The reappearance of Dumbledore.

It had happened on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry had researched about the priori encantatem, found a way for it to judge each person so that only the good person would survive. Obviously, he won. Then Dumbledore reappeared putting on the Grandfatherly act. Soon after that, his friends started dying. First Ron and Neville. Ambushed by Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape on the grounds of Hogwarts. Then, during his and Ginny's wedding, Luna went. While telling him that she "could not say everything due to outside interference, but the prophecy-" that was when she got hit from behind by Peter Pettigrew with his silver hand. He had transformed out of his rat form and struck her with such force she had died instantly.

After that Remus Lupin had charged the rat. And had died painfully. The silver hand going straight through his chest, through his heart and out the other side. Harry had snapped and cast the killing curse right at him. He had died. Then, about three months after their wedding, Ginny died, with Hermione. Soon after the burrow was torched, with extremely strong dark curses stopping the rest of the Weasley family from escaping. That caught his interest - when he thought about it - as nobody had that sort of power, not even Snape.

Then, he found out the truth. He had taken up residence in the dreary house of black. The bedroom he had shared with Ron during his fifth year. He had heard a voice. "Mr.Potter, you must listen, and listen fast - I have found away around the secrecy charms Albus had put upon us," Harry's head snapped around and saw Phineas Nigellus speaking to him, looking as though he was being pressured under a thousand weights, "It was him, everything after you had destroyed Voldemort, was him. He killed every single one of your friends, he torched the Weasley household and he allowed your Hogwarts years, ALLOWED THEM, to go to hell. It was all him-" Then his figure went up in flames.

Harry had snapped. As soon as that happened a power within him had been let loose. He had immediatly apparated outside of the Hogwarts wards. He blew up the gates and charged through. From his peripheral vision he saw somebody charging out of the Whomping Willow towards him. "SNAPE! He yelled. He launched a tremedous ray of pure magic at him. It had vapourised him - alive. Which, from the screams he heard, was not a pleasant thing. He continued charging towards Hogwarts. He had no intention of destroying anything of the Sentinent being without repairing. The castle knew that, so she let him pass.

The Front Doors to the castle opened with extreme force that blew them off their hinges. Meanwhile inside the Great Hall Dumbledore was presenting his usual Start of Term speech. He was glad everything had gone according to plan. But still, the prophecy put pressure on his conscience, he knew the boy would find out sooner or later. But Hogwarts was on his side, so he could not lose. Then, he noticed a slight change in the castle. She seemed to move her attention elsewhere. He cut off his speech and looked up into the enchanted ceiling.

A storm was brewing above Hogwarts. He could see it as well. Something wasn't right. "Students, can you please all get up and move to the walls. Something is going on, and I'm afraid I do not know what it is. I do not want anything to happen to you so-" BOOM.

The great hall doors blew inwards with the force of an atomic bomb. They blew off their hinges and hit the wall behind Dumbledore and shattered into pieces. Wand in hand, he fired curses into the dust around the entrance to the great hall. They didn't even make it. The curses fizzled away half way. He became scared. "SHOW YOURSELF" he said in his powerful voice.

"Old man," a voice had said quietly, although the whole voice heard him, "You are being put on trial for your crimes."

"I do not know what you want, but I am no criminal." Dumbledore replied. The smoke had thinned and everybody could see glowing green orbs. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, "Harry? What are you-"

"The Prophecy, Old man, told me all I need to know. But your dear friend, Phineas, told me all I needed to know. You ordered the death of my friends. You allowed people to get into Hogwarts to kill my friends. You, yourself, killed the last of the Weasley line. And, now, Hogwarts has allowed me to deliver your punishment. Death" With that he fired off a pure white light at Dumbledore, who was too shocked to do anything. The light hit and an etheral scream was heard all around the hall. Justice had been served. The prophecy had been fulfilled. But now, Harry Potter was alone.

He walked out onto the grounds after repairing Hogwarts. The whole school followed him, and watched as he walked off into the lake. He disappeared under the waters and, following a bright light, was never seen again.

* * *

A/N

* * *

What dya think? Any good? Review :)

Ta ta,

James Evans


End file.
